godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Birth of Godzilla: The King of the Monsters
The Birth of Godzilla: The King of the Monsters (ゴジラの誕生：モンスターの王様, Gojira no tanjō: Monsutā no ōsama) is the first installment of my Godzilla Legacy. It tells the story of Godzilla's origins as well as how it was he turned the heart of Tokyo into a sea of fire. Summary The years are between 1944 and 1954. The story of how Godzilla, the King of the Monsters was born. Before WWII, Godzilla was a huge dinosaur, living with various other prehistoric creatures on the Island of Lagos. After the War, the Japanese drop a bomb on the island and it kills all but one life on the land: a single Tyrannosaurus Rex. After transforming into Godzilla, the Monster King lurks of the coast of Japan, getting ready to attack. And when he does, the Heart of the City of Tokyo will transform from a peaceful city and into a sea of fire. Plot Synopsis Part 1 On a Pacific island called Lagos Island, various species of prehistoric creatures are inhabiting the Island: such as prehistoric mammals, giant insects, marine reptiles and even dinosaurs. And for millions of years, these animals have lived in harmony on the island. But in 1944, amid the final stage of Pacific War, a Japanese unit is opposing a US amphibious landing of the island. The time travel group secretly observe the battle. The Japanese unit is almost eliminated by the US landing unit, but a gigantic Tyrannosaurus comes out of the jungle and kills the American soldiers. The US fire grenades, heavily injuring the dinosaur and then departs. The remaining Japanese unit salutes the injured Tyrannosaurus and leaves as well several days later. Several months go by and the dinosaurs injuries have healed and it is now at full health. However, 10 years later, something happens. The Japanese are testing the H-Bomb on Lagos and the bomb kills all but the Tyrannosaurus. Following the nuclear test, the dinosaur is exposed to the fallout. And after being struck by multiple lightning strikes, the dinosaur comes back to life and Tyrannosaurus rex, the King of the Dinosaurs, transforms into Godzilla, the King of the Monsters. Part 2 After Godzilla is born, he heads of into the sea. Later that year, a Japanese fishing boat called Eikō-Maru is attacked by a flash of light from the water near Odo Island and sinks. A rescue boat, the Bingo-Maru, is sent out to investigate the accident, but meets the same fate. A second search boat is sent out and finds a few survivors in the area, and like the other two boats, is shipwrecked. Meanwhile, on Odo Island, the natives of the fishing community are unable to catch anything. An elder says that Godzilla must be the cause. According to legend, Godzilla is a giant monster who lives in the sea that comes from the ocean to feed on mankind. Whenever fishing was poor, the natives used to sacrifice girls to prevent Godzilla from attacking the village. Afterward, some researchers discover that Godzilla is really a prehistoric hybrid of land and sea reptiles. He also discovers that the sediment from Godzilla's footprint contained a massive amount of Strontium-90, which could have only have come from a nuclear bomb. Godzilla's origins are then revealed to the public. An anti-Godzilla fleet is immediately sent out and uses depth charges against Godzilla, in an attempt to kill the monster. In his home, Yamane sits alone in the room with the lights out. Yamane, being a zoologist, does not want Godzilla to be killed, but rather, studied. That night, Godzilla suddenly rises in Tokyo Bay in front of a party ship. Within a minute, the monster descends back into the ocean, but his brief appearance causes nationwide panic. The next morning, officials ask Yamane if there is a way to kill Godzilla. A frustrated Yamane explains that Godzilla has already survived a massive amount of radiation, and believes that he should be studied to see what keeps him alive. The next night a few nights later, Godzilla appears again out of Tokyo Bay and attacks the city. While the monster's attack was relatively short, it had caused much destruction and death. The next morning, the military hastily constructs a line of 90-meter electric towers along the coast of Tokyo that will send 300,000 Volts of electricity through Godzilla, should he arrive again. Civilians are then evacuated from the city and put into bomb shelters. The military then prepares a blockade along the fence line. ImagesCAQ1SEBW.jpg|Godzilla fires his Atomic Ray Godzilla in Tokyo in 1954.png|Godzilla at the Capital Building Godzilla at a Power plant.png|Godzilla at a Power Plant Megaguirus.jpg|Godzilla walking through a Sea of Fire Godzilla Leaves.png|Godzilla leaves Tokyo and returns to the Ocean When night falls, Godzilla surfaces from Tokyo Bay again. The monster easily breaks through the giant electric fence, with no pain inflicted. The bombardment of shells from the Japanese army also has no effect. As Godzilla breaks through the high-tension wires, he uses his atomic breath to melt the electric fences. The tanks and military are useless against Godzilla, who continues his raid well into the night. By the end, the entire city is destroyed and thousands of innocent civilians are dead, dying, or wounded. As Godzilla wades into the sea, a squadron of jets fire rockets at the monster but Godzilla is unscathed as he descends once again into Tokyo Bay and isn't seen again for another 30 years. Characters Monsters *'Godzilla', the King of the Monsters and the titular kaiju who is a dinosaur that was mutated by the atomic radiation of the H-Bomb and is attracted to power plants all over Japan. Residents of Lagos Island Dinosaurus *Allosaurus *Ankylosaurus *Apatosaurus *Carnotaurus *Dilophosaurus *Hadrosaurs *Hypsilophodon *Iguanodon *Oviraptor *Pachycephalosaurus *Raptors *Spinosaurus *Stegosaurus *Styracosaurus *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Other Prehistoric animals *Archaeopteryx *Cave Bear *Deinosuchus *Dimetrodon *Gigantopithecus *Ichthyosaur *Mosasaur *Plesiosaur *Pliosaur *Pteranodon *Quetzalcoatlus *Sea Scorpions *Smilodon *Tanystropheus *Titanoboa *Trilobite *Woolly Mammoth Other animals *Amphibians *Giant Arachnids *Birds *Fish *Giant Insects *Lizards *Small mammals *Small reptiles Soundtrack Part 1 *The Inhabitance of Lagos Island *Triceratops Tussle *Raptor Pack Attack *Appearance of The King *Predators Showdown *Attacking Mammas Babies Category:Films